


Killian gets his own back

by yesiamanowl



Series: Liam, It's not what it looks like! [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, aren't you lucky, frozen jewel, more idiotic jones brother stupidity, much needed hiatus fluff, two days two updates, with an extra sprinkling of matchmaker! KIllian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesiamanowl/pseuds/yesiamanowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Liam decide to throw Storybrooke a navy day after Killian covers history at the school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killian gets his own back

It had been two weeks since Liam had landed through the portal- and to say the least those two weeks had been pretty interesting for the quaint little town of Storybrooke. Liam had been meeting everyone, and getting along to find a job or at least something to do within Storybrooke, and had even suggested a few ideas for Killian. He had already suggested Harbour master for himself, and then perhaps for Killian to help him around the port- however that was until Emma and Regina had walked in on Killian helping Henry with his history homework; then it was suggested that he became a history teacher at the school seeing as the last one wanted to jump out of a window every time she taught a lesson for she hated the subject. That was round about the time pretty much every decided to gang up against Killian and force him to teach a history lesson. And to say the least that had gone down well because all the students had learnt more in one lesson with him than in two weeks' worth with their other teacher, however not all the parents were too happy when they discovered that Captain Hook had been teaching their children.

"Look, Lady Snow, I know that you and the others all want me to take up the history position up at the school, but you are all forgetting something- the parents all know my reputation and so they don't want me to teach their children"

"And that is something that they will get over in time once they see how good a teacher you are"

"I'm not saying that I won't take the job- what I'm saying is perhaps Liam and I do a day for the children; where we teach them skills such as team work and sea safety or something of sorts- because maybe then they wouldn't have a fit when or if I take up the position"

"How would you suggest doing that though? I know that you and your brother are two very capable men but to take on an entire school of children? Something on that scale would be impossible"

"Well…. To be fair the only position I was aware I would be teaching was for those in the high school and the junior high- not anyone else? All the younger children are afraid of me anyway"

"Rowland wasn't"

"Yeah that's only because he had never heard of me. Everyone else had"

"Okay so maybe you don't teach **all** the children like I had first thought. You and Liam go plan this day and I'll get you a day. Parent allowed?"

"Parents allowed as long as their only there to watch"

"Of course. Thank you Killian."

And so they schemed. And Liam decided it would be the perfect excuse to get a certain gift for his brother- especially seeing as the date that Snow and Regina had managed to book for them was actually Killian's birthday (but he didn't actually remember when his birthday was- so the surprise on his face was going to be good)

"Ahh Admiral, how lovely to see you. Any particular reason that you have decided to storm the mayor office?"

"Well, your majesty… I figured that as the mayor of this small town you would know who I would need to talk to to get a certain surprise sorted for my brother" Liam said, almost nonchalantly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, or common knowledge. He had given up on correcting Regina on her pet name- for he had only been a captain, but because Killian was the Captain to her and I was of higher ranking, the name had stuck.

"Well… What kind of a surprise do you have in mind for him" It didn't help for the fact that Liam was as eloquent with words as Killian (well… maybe not _as_ good, but still good enough to gain a person's curiosity in a matter that wouldn't have necessarily interested before) and Regina couldn't help but feel curious as to what Liam was planning. To the best of her knowledge Captain Guyliner didn't celebrate birthdays _or perhaps he did and then he stopped?_

Killian had been counting the days until he would get to do a navy day for the people of Storybrooke. He and Liam had been on a mission to find those who may have been in David's Navy in the enchanted forest- but they had only found ten men; enough to have a small crew and sail the Jolly easily (well seeing as he had done it literally single handedly before so no crew was actually required). But it wasn't the lack of naval personnel that was worrying Killian. He was worrying about what kind of a reaction people would have when they discovered that it was him organising the event- for in their eyes he was naught more than an alcoholic pirate, in his mind they could never see past him, they could never see the lieutenant behind that. It was something that made him want to drink- but it was something he was trying to cut back on and was actually winning in that particular battle.

Little did he know that his annoying big brother was scheming to have something made that would remind him that he was in fact a hero.

The morning of Storybrooke's navy day arrived faster than most were expecting, although what Killian hadn't expected was room service banging on his door an hour before dawn (his usual wake up time, which was early enough in the summer)

"Alright alright I'm up I'm up Ruby why are you even up at this ungodly hour"

"Not Ruby, dear brother although I'm just as good looking"

"Seriously Liam? Even though we said to the guys that it's starting at dawn you realise that none of them will actually turn up until around seven thirty?"

"Well yes… but do you remember what it is today?"

"What are you talking about" At this moment Liam brought out a suit bag, exclaiming

"Happy birthday little brother"

"You still remember? I forgot a long time ago"

Killian took the suit bag in his brother's outstretched hand and placed it on his hook so that he could unzip his brothers present. And the sight that awaited him was something that he thought he would never hold again- for in his hands was a perfect replica of his brothers naval jacket, whilst Liam was pulling out another bag which held his new jacket within. Liam had opted for a lieutenants jacket, despite the fact that he had been the captain- and he had had it organised that all the men who were aiding them today would have similar jackets, but within their ranks in their decoration. Killian was speechless at his brothers gesture, for it was him accepting him as a captain, as a man (almost, he would always be Liam's younger brother)

At sunrise the Jones brothers were met by their 'crew', and were impressed by their attendance at such an early hour, but they could not wait around, for they had to get all the displays and activities ready before anyone turned up.

It was around two hours later, at eight when the fairies arrived, Tinkerbelle leading the way onto the field, which had just been finished. The sight that met them was astounding- in the middle of the field was a demonstration ring for later on in the day, and various activities were set up around the field. In the centre Tinkerbelle and Blue found Liam and Killian, saying words that they couldn't understand.

"Good morning Hook"

"Good morning Tinkerbelle, Blue"

"Why are you wearing the jacket he was wearing when he appeared" Blue asked, almost condescending Killian by words.

"Why that is simple mother superior- my brother here was the captain of our ship for over three hundred years after my death; so it is only fitting that he dresses like the captain he is." Liam cut in, seriously wanting to offend Blue with each word. He had known about what Killian was forced to do to them, and that they didn't get along exactly; but he had never expected her to be so condescending and horrible about it.

"Thank you, brother. I wasn't expecting you to come today"

"Well... as nuns at the church it is kind of our duty to help the community, and help at events, so... is there anything we can do to help set up?" Tinkerbelle was unsure of her own answer, but she sounded like she just wanted to help with what the Jones brothers had managed to organise.

"I'm sorry Tinkerbelle; we have already gotten everything set up"

"What! But that must of taken you hours!"

"Well... we do naturally get up at dawn aboard a ship- and some habits are too deeply ingrained to get rid of. For as once our old admiral said to me; _'You can take a man from the military, but you cannot take the military from the man'_ The more I think about his words, the more I know them to be true"

"What Liam was trying to say Tinkerbelle was that although we have already set up the event, there is no reason for you and the other fairies to be able to assist us in the activities" Tinkerbelle was satisfied with Killian's response, but she was still getting over just how obnoxiously Blue had acted around Hook. Ever since he had freed them from the hat (after the dark one forced him to put them in) he had tried to get out of the 'we completely hate you' column of fairy thought and into the neutral column. And for most of the fairies he had been successful in that venture- with even a couple of them trying to continually set him and Emma up on surprise dates. To say the least he wasn't exactly amused by that but he also wasn't angry with them for it.

It was around nine when visitors started to arrive, with lots of the younger children running towards the assault courses and other activities whilst the older children and teenagers went towards the rifle range. Many of the parents followed their children like hunters, trying to keep an eye on them and keep them safe. And whilst all this was going on, both of the Jones brothers were left to check over all the equipment that would be used in their demonstration. Liam had been tending to the cannons when he spotted Emma walking towards them with a new lady, who walked with all the grace of a queen, with the beauty of an angel.

"Swan! I was wondering if you would be joining us. Queen Elsa, how lovely it is to see you again"

"You too, Hook- however I had never expected, well... This..." Elsa said, gesturing to the field around them, but never once taking her eyes off Liam.

"Many don't. Lady Elsa, may I introduce you to my older brother, Liam."

"I didn't know you had a brother"

"He didn't until I fell through a portal from the afterlife. I must say this is a pleasure to meet you my Queen"

"Wrong royal Liam- by navy standards we would be under David and Snow"

"Well put it this way I would not mind you in my navy- they all seem to be useless"

"I hate to be the one to kill the party but my brother and I really need to get this demonstration started. Liam, raise the flags"

"Aye aye captain"

As soon as Liam left Elsa looked a little flushed in her cheeks, and was quickly joined by Ana and Kristoff- Both of whom were all over Elsa's quite evident infatuation with Liam.

"When you said they would be good together, I never realised you were meaning love at first sight. Perhaps you should give up the navy and teaching and just be a matchmaker"

"Very funny Swan. And to be fair I had never expected him to respond quite like such a love struck fool but over the rest of the day we can continually push them together"

"ALL HANDS TO THE DECKS" Killian boomed, his voice seemed almost natural for barking orders- although as Emma thought, _he has had three hundred years of yelling orders over a wide deck in Neverland- So why I am I so surprised that this is so natural for him to take command? Well you never thought of him as being capable of taking orders from someone other than you._ Emma's thoughts were conflicted as she watched Killian lead a team of naval officers, doing cannon drills onto targets, rifle shoots all before the other officers left. Everyone was confused as Killian and Liam were left in the centre of the demonstration ring.

"One thing that most do not know about those of us in the navy, is that we are all very resourceful in a fight" Liam began;

"And so, there is nothing more fitting than a demonstration of us against what most most would see as an impossible fight. Unlike everything else today this isn't scripted or planned- we are just going to have enemies coming at us and we have to survive as long as we can. One thing to note is that we only have three bags of ammunition between us, a sword each and a few throwing knives. Of course we have thought of safety precautions so Miss Swan will be raising a protective shield around us. Ready brother?"

"Only if you are"

A thin magical barrier began forming around Killian and Liam's fighting arena, and even more people decided to watch- for some people people had only just arrived, and the other naval men had also decided to watch the two naval veterans fight the spectral enemies.

To say the least, neither Jones brother did not disappoint in their demonstration, taking on wave after wave of enemies, and managed to last until the last enemy with only their swords left. Neither of the brothers saw each other for the rest of the day for they were doing different tasks- but they saw each other again when Mary-Margaret called everyone to the arena once more so she could give a speech.

"I see your day went well brother"  
"Were you and Emma trying to encourage me towards Elsa"

"Oh so you did notice us doing a bit of matchmaking then"

"Couldn't have been more subtle than a brick through a window"

"Why, do you not like her?"

"She is royalty- we are just naval men"

"Really? that is what is bothering you about Elsa. Evidently you don't know about Emma then."

"What do you mean brother"

"Emma is the princess of mist haven"

Liam practically choked on his drink that David had handed to him when he heard that his brother was courting a princess. So how could it be any different from him courting a queen? _Well for a start a queen is more refined and more likely to have a king by her side. But why would she be here alone if she had a king back in her kingdom. You should ask her next time you get the chance. You can't be seriously considering yourself as her possible suitor? Just because Killian was able to fall in love with a princess doesn't mean you can._

"Brother I swear to god if you think any harder about Elsa your head may explode."

"Well not all of us are as comfortable talking to royals as you are- Plus she isn't just a princess, she is a queen. Meaning that she is most likely married"  
"Wrong dear brother- she is unmarried and single. So, if you don't go talk to her when this speech is over I am going to drag you over there and force you to talk to her"

"...As most of you will have realised by now, this day was put together by those who have fought in navy's, and not necessarily our own, but helped us all the same. And today we wanted to address an issue that had come up about a certain man in town, when I had asked him to cover history nearly all of you protested against him and said that he would always be a villain, or that he couldn't be trusted- yet here you all are, at his and his brothers event rejoicing in the qualities of the naval population here in Storybrooke. So I would like to use this as an opportunity to mention to those in the town who still view everything as black and white- for you to open your eyes and see all the colours, and to give others a chance. Thank you all for coming today"

The crowd broke into applause over Mary-Margaret's speech, with many quite evidently having mixed emotions about the day- for they had enjoyed it until they had found out that Killian was the one running the show, instead of him just being a part of it.

"I have to say Hook, this was quite the surprise"

"Well, Elsa, I do like to keep a few secrets. I mean not to pry... but I have to say you did seem to take quite a liking to my brother earlier today"

"Well... I must admit that he is rather handsome, although I wish not to intrude on his or your personal lives...But I was wondering if you could answer me something about him, about something he had said this morning"

"I gather you are referring to when he said he had come back from the dead" Elsa nodded "He had died a few centuries ago, and his death made me a pirate. That was until recently when he fell through a portal from Davy Jones locker and came back to life, so I now have my family back"

"Has he enjoyed being in this new time? I mean it must be a big change for him"

"Well... yes it has been big for him, but the thing that surprised him the most wasn't that I was missing a hand or that over 350 years had passed, but because he had thought that Henry was my son"

"Well... I can see where he is coming from"

"Your supposed to be on his side I think your majesty"

"Finally Liam, what took you so long"

"Well for a start Henry wanted to ask me a few things, then I got bombarded by Emma and Elsa's sister and brother-in-law. So you could say I've been quite busy"  
"I am sorry about them, they don't meet new people very often, plus there is the added curiosity that you are a friends relative whom we didn't know about"

"Well I think I shall just leave you two to it and I'll come back soon"

And leave them Killian did. In fact he left them alone for three hours and nobody had heard from them, but when Killian returned, to say the least the sight was rather awkward, with the two standing just inches apart, with Liam's jacket caught on Elsa's train underneath her shoulder, causing Killian to let out a bark of a laugh, pulling Elsa and Liam out of their little world that they had fallen into over the course of the three hours.

"Oh god Killian, this is not what it looks like!"

Killian just laughed harder, and was joined by Ana and Emma when they decided to see what they were laughing at. He knew that his brother would happily stay their a while longer- but it also meant that he had a bit of payback for Liam's little slip up.


End file.
